1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic device. More particularly the present invention relates to a portable information terminal with two panels that are each hingably coupled with a connecting unit for moving the panels between first and second folded states. Buttons on the connecting unit are exposed in either of the folded states so the terminal may be operated even when the panels in a folded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable information terminals such as, for example cellular phones, portable multimedia players (PMPs), personal digital terminals (PDAs), notebook computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like are designed to be able to perform various functions in an all-in-one type module, and are designed in various forms in order to maximize convenience of carrying and operating the terminals.
The portable information terminals have various functions such as a music reproducing function (e.g., an mp3 file playback function), a movie reproducing function, a TV viewing function using terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) or satellite DMB, a digital camera function, an internet browser function, an e-commerce function, a file working function, an electronic organizer function for managing personal and business contact information, and the like.
It is highly preferred for portable information terminals to be small and thin for convenience of carrying. Furthermore, it is preferred that such portable information terminals provide a convenient user interface so as to enable the proper use of the above functions in a single portable information terminal.
The portable information terminal is configured with a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) so as to output images or text. There are various methods of installing the display apparatus in the portable information terminal, and generally, a hinge coupling is used to maximize the display area. For example, with portable information terminals embodied as flip-type phones and laptop computers the hinge coupling may rotatably couple a first panel having a display apparatus with a second panel having an operating unit such as a keyboard, keypad, etc. However, the hinge coupling of a conventional portable information terminal has a problem in that a rotation angle of the display apparatus is limited. That is, the display apparatus may only hingably rotate or pivot about an angle of approximately 180 degrees (or less) relative to the second panel.
Also, if the portable information terminal is operated in a folded state so as not to externally expose the display apparatus, buttons disposed on a lateral surface of the display apparatus (or the second panel) are not externally exposed, and thus, are inaccessible which makes it difficult to operate the portable information terminal.
When a music file or a movie file is reproduced using the portable information terminal or when photographing is performed using a camera, sometimes it is convenient to vertically stand and support the portable information terminal on a flat surface, such as on a desk, by operating the portable information terminal in a folded state. However, in order to stand the conventional portable information terminal in a folded state, a separate stand or rest (e.g., a tripod, docking station, etc.) is required.
When a function for displaying files such as a web page including images and text is used in the portable information terminal, both the images and the text are displayed on one small screen in the case of a portable information terminal having a small display apparatus, and therefore a user may have difficulty viewing a file on the screen.
When a user performs a self-photographing function in which the user photographs him or herself by using a camera, it is desirable for the user to be able to view him or herself by using a display apparatus. Conventional portable cameras have been manufactured using various methods of installing a display apparatus, which is rotatable, in the body of the cameras, in order to embody the above function. However, it is difficult and complex to design the portable information terminal having the above structure.